brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildgoosespeeder
Really it's "wildgoosespeeder" and not "Wildgoosespeeder". Stupid Wikia... "WGS" is short for his name. SSBB Domain History He first joined the SSBB Domain March 3, 2009. He first heard of the SSBB Domain through Nintendo Addict's affiliates and decided to join. He's been a member for some time and one day he proposed something to Hcfwesker about HTML coding and was offered a position of becoming a Moderator toward the end of June 2009. He moderates the forum, has a custom rank as "FD/No Items Rule Sucks!", and as an extra permission with the ability to modify HTML and forum codes of the ProBoards SSBB Domain. On March 15, 2010, SSBB Domain converted from ProBoards to SMF. The change affected his ability to code for the forum and he quit his mod position on April 8, 2010 because of that. Super Smash Bros. History *wildgoosespeeder proudly mains Mr. Game & Watch. *wildgoosespeeder then adopted Toon Link and Captain Falcon as his secondary mains. *wildgoosespeeder is a competitive Brawler but doesn't follow tourney style rules. Other Video Games One of wildgoosespeeder's favorite franchises is F-Zero and his favorite game in that franchise is F-Zero GX. The reason that his name is "wildgoosespeeder" is because in the game F-Zero GX there is this thing that people can do that's called "snaking". Snaking is faster than driving normally. Basically you drift turn with the L button or R button and steer in the corresponding direction. Do this rapidly and you can go super fast in long straight stretches of track. He tried this with many machines and the Wild Goose seemed to fit his snaking style. Here is an example of snaking vs. regular driving: Other games he owns: NES: *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 SNES: *Super Mario All-Stars *Super Mario World *Yoshi's Island *Super Mario RPG - Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario Kart *F-Zero N64: *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Diddy Kong Racing *Super Smash Bros. *Paper Mario *Pokémon Stadium *Pokémon Stadium 2 *F-Zero X *Conker's Bad Fur Day GCN: *Luigi's Mansion *Super Mario Sunshine *Paper Mario - The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Kart Double Dash!! *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Sonic Adventure DX - Director's Cut *Sonic Adventure 2 - Battle *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders *Sonic Mega Collection *Sonic Gems Collection *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Disk *Pokémon XD - Gale of Darkness *F-Zero GX *The Sims *The Sims Bustin' Out *The Urbz - Sims in the City *The Sims 2 *The Sims 2 - Pets *Crash Nitro Kart *Rocket Power - Beach Bandits *Hot Wheels - World Race Wii: *Super Paper Mario *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Mario Kart Wii *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Colors *Sonic Riders - Zero Gravity *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *The Sims 2 - Pets *The Sims 2 - Castaway *The Sims 3 GB/GBC: *Donkey Kong *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2 - 6 Golden Coins *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Pokémon Red Version *Pokémon Blue Version *Pokémon Yellow Version *Pokémon Gold Version *Pokémon Silver Version *Pokémon Crystal Version GBA: *Super Mario Advance *Super Mario Advance 2 *Super Mario Advance 3 *Super Mario Advance 4 *Mario & Luigi - Superstar Saga *Mario vs. Donkey Kong *F-Zero Maximum Velocity *F-Zero GP Legend *F-Zero Climax *Classic NES Series - Super Mario Bros. *Classic NES Series - Donkey Kong *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Crash Nitro Kart *The Sims Bustin' Out *The Urbz - Sims in the City *The Sims 2 *The Sims 2 - Pets *Pokémon Ruby *Pokémon Sapphire *Pokémon Emerald *Pokémon FireRed *Pokémon LeafGreen *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog - Genesis *e-Reader DS: *Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong - Mini Land Mayhem! *Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi - Bowser's Inside Story *Super Princess Peach *Yoshi's Island DS *Pokémon Pearl Version *Pokémon White Version *Mario Kart DS *Diddy Kong Racing DS *The Urbz - Sims in the City *The Sims 2 *The Sims 2 - Pets *The Sims 2 - Castaway *The Sims 2 - Apartment Pets *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic Colors *Sonic Classic Collection VC: *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Wrecking Crew *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. - The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Super Mario RPG - Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario Kart *F-Zero *Sonic The Hedgehog (Master System) *Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Master System) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Genesis) *Super Mario 64 *Paper Mario *Mario Kart 64 *Super Smash Bros. *F-Zero X Real Life He really likes to keep his personal life private but will share little tidbits of information. *Born August 4, 1990 *Lives in Illinois *Goes to college Fun Facts *wildgoosespeeder likes to play PopCap Games to satisfy his casual gaming needs. *wildgoosespeeder hates it when videos aren't properly stretched in wide screen or full screen. *wildgoosespeeder loves Internet Explorer despite the popular opinion of Firefox being considered a better choice. *wildgoosespeeder loves Wii Homebrew. *wildgoosespeeder is a fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd. He owns all of his current DVDs. *wildgoosespeeder is a fan of the Irategamer. He owns all of his current DVDs. *wildgoosespeeder has 144 subscribers on YouTube. *wildgoosespeeder likes Ed, Edd, n Eddy. *wildgoosespeeder like cheeseburgers. *wildgoosespeeder knows basic Visual Basic, HTML, JavaScript, Java, and is studying C++. *wildgoosespeeder hates the FPS genre and most M-rated games with a passion. External Links *wildgoosespeeder's YouTube *wildgoosespeeder's eBay *RollerCoaster Tycoon Addict Category:Brawlers